Jeffrey Fowler
Captain Jeffrey Fowler is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is in charge of the Detroit City Police Department Central division and he is Hank Anderson's superior. Biography Pre-game Fowler previously served in the U.S. Air Force and Army where he achieved the rank of Master Sergeant and Sergeant First Class respectively. He is very decorated with many awards and likely retired. In 2029, he promoted Hank Anderson to the rank of lieutenant after Hank secured high-profiled arrests in the Red Ice Task Force and being a integral part of the force. Fowler and Hank Anderson were classmates and have known each other for a long time. Fowler continued to climb through ranks up to the police captain when Hank drowned in his personal problems, notably caused by his son's death. Game In 2038, he is very disappointed by Lt. Hank Anderson job performance and constantly needs to discipline Hank for his attitude. While Hank disagrees on taking android cases for his unfamiliarity to technology and hatred to androids, Fowler insists on putting him on the cases as most other officers are already burdened with cases and there is little choice left for Hank to take. He hopes this action would eventually force Hank to react and revert him into a successful police. Waiting for Hank He will be seen working in his office. When Hank arrives Jeffrey will shout to Hank to come in his office. Jeffrey will tell Hank that he decided to place him as investigator on deviant cases and assign Hank to work with Connor. Hank is pissed off about and believes he is not qualified for the job. This gets Jeffrey angry and annoyed. Jeffrey tells him that Hank is more than qualified for the job and to be cooperative with Connor. Jeffrey threatens Hank to do his job and states that he hates having to file more disciplinary actions against Hank. If Connor talks to Jeffrey, he will yell at or ignore Connor. Last Chance, Connor Jeffrey tells Hank and Connor that they are off the case and the FBI has taken over the investigation. Jeffrey tells them that the evidence will be transferred to FBI custody. If Hank has a hostile relationship, he will say he quits and he turns in badge and gun on Jeffrey's desk. Jeffrey will try to talk Hank out of quitting the force and tell him to take a vacation. But Hank will leave and Jeffery will be seen disappointed that Hank quit. If Hank has a friendly relationship, he will storm out of the office. When Connor asks Hank for help to distract Perkins. Jeffery is seen in his office working and will hear Hank yelling at Richard Perkins. He will get out of his office to see what is going on. Jeffrey will look surprised when Hank gets into a fight Perkins and will not do anything to stop the fight or yell at Hank. Notes * Is played by Barry Johnson, who also played Walter from Beyond Two Souls in the chapter Homeless. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Detroit Police Department ru:Джеффри Фаулер